The Healer
by HalfwayThereNow
Summary: Camp Rock never happened. Shane, Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn go to the hospital one day after Shane breaks his arm. There they meet Mitchie, a girl with a power. Smitchie. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do you actually think that I would be sitting here typing this for people to read instead of act if I owned Camp Rock? Or Shane? Or Mitchie, Jason, Nate…?**

**Summary: Camp Rock never happened. Shane, Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn go to the hospital one day after Shane breaks his arm. There they meet Mitchie, a girl with a power. Smitchie.**

Mitchie sat out in the waiting room of Green Haven, a hospital near her town. She sat and waited, waited for a doctor to call her into a patient's room so she can heal the patient.

You see, Mitchie Torres had a special ability. She could heal someone with one touch. The doctors at Green Haven wanted her around just to help if something went wrong.

This particularly muggy August day found Connect 3 and their best friend Caitlyn at Green Haven. Shane had gone all out at the pool and jumped into the shallow end, breaking his arm.

"You're such a moron, Shane," Nate complained. "I mean, really, who jumps into the shallow end of a pool?"

"I do!" Shane exclaimed happily. Nate sighed. The group turned the corner and Nate, Jason, and Shane sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Caitlyn went to talk to one of the nurses.

"Excuse me. Uh, hi, my friend jumped into the shallow end of a pool, and we think he broke his arm." Caitlyn said. The nurse smiled.

"Hold on, darling," The nurse said. She went around the side of the counter and came around to the chair Mitchie was in. "Mitchie, hun, do you think you could help them? It'd be easier and a lot less painful…" She trailed off.

"Of course, Mattie." Mitchie replied. She stood up and walked over to Connect 3 and Caitlyn. _Connect 3?!?! Oh wow! Ok, Mitch, keep your cool…_ "Hi. I'm Mitchie and you don't need to introduce yourselves. I'm not going to explain how I'm about to help whoever is hurt, because you wouldn't believe me, so I'll just show you. So, which one of you got hurt?"

Shane stood up. "Me. I broke my arm jumping into the shallow end of our pool."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows. "Really? Nice job." She joked. She cracked a smile and Shane grinned back. "Okay, just hold out your arm that's hurt." Shane obeyed. He held out his right arm and Mitchie hesitantly placed her hand onto his forearm.

Shane's eyes widened as Mitchie silently counted down from 20 in her head. When she got to 0, she let out a sigh and pulled her arm back. "There. Feeling better, Shane?" Shane raised his head and nodded. Mitchie grinned. "Good."

Shane opened his mouth to say thank you, but a doctor interrupted him. "Mitchie! We need your help!" Mitchie turned and cursed under her breath.

"Ok, Dr. Kendell. Which room? I'll be there in a second." Mitchie asked.

"Room B-15 and hurry!" Dr. Kendell turned and rushed around the corner.

Mitchie sighed again and turned back towards the group. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Sorry I didn't get to explain much, but I'm sure Shane can tell you more." She waved at the group and smiled shyly at Shane before turning and hurrying around the same corner the doctor had just gone around.

When she was gone, Shane turned towards his friends. He continued staring at his arm. "What'd she do?" Nate asked.

Shane looked up again. "Made it better."

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn was confused.

"It doesn't hurt. She made it feel better. She fixed it! She healed my arm!" Shane exclaimed. He was extremely intrigued by this mysterious girl. She could heal people with just one touch. Seemed like she would be modest. Seemed funny, nice, was beautiful- whoa, he just met the girl. What was he thinking?  
It's just he couldn't get her off his mind…

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry the first chapter was so short and crappy. Meh. Well, I just wanted to see if anyone would like me to continue this. It was floating around in my head for awhile and I just wanted to experiment. Leave a review about whatcha think. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, it's been waaaay too long! Sorry guys! I've just been insanely busy. So, ready for a new chapter? Thought so!!**

The next day, Shane woke up thinking about Mitchie. He had to see her again, maybe _then _his mind would give it a rest. He jumped up from his bed and quickly took a shower. After drying and straightening his raven colored hair, he slipped on black skinny jeans and his favorite The Beatles shirt. He usually didn't wear stuff this casual, but he didn't want to over dress or anything.

When Shane was eating breakfast, it hit him. He didn't know Mitchie's number or where to find her. He frowned and tried to think about where she might be. Then he remembered, she healed his arm, even if his friend's didn't believe it, she had. And then the doctor came… She healed patients for them? Did that mean she would be at the hospital? He decided to go and see if she was.

When he got to the hospital, Shane ran to the front desk. "Excuse me, is Mitchie here?"

"Mitchie? Oh, yeah, she's in the B wing." The nurse answered.

"Can I see her?" Shane asked.

"Sure. Jamie!" The nurse called to a passing woman. When she turned, the nurse continued. "Do you mind taking this young man down to the B wing to see Mitchie?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, sure. C'mon." She turned and walked down a hallway, Shane following. They got to an elevator and went up two floors. When they stepped out, Jamie led Shane down another hall before coming out to a waiting area. "There she is." She pointed to a chair where the brown haired girl sat. Shane's heart beat a little faster.

"Thank you, Jamie." Shane said as she turned away.

"No problem." She walked away. Shane went and sat in the chair next to Mitchie's.

"Hi, Mitchie." Shane fidgeted slightly in his chair.

Mitchie turned and looked at the boy _she _had been thinking about since their encounter the day before. "Hi, Shane. Uh, what's up?"

"I wanted to say thanks for yesterday. You kinda left before I could…" He trailed off.

"Yeah," she frowned. "I haven't really had a life for a few years now because the doctors need me."

"You're here every day?" Shane's eyes widened.

"Sadly. The nurses help me with school. I only go home to sleep. My parents hate this, but I guess I don't have a choice."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I guess they need me."

Shane sighed. "Whatever."

"Just give it a rest, Shane. Please."

"Fine." There was a silence after that. Shane started playing with the hem of his shirt when he decided to take a chance. "Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could take a night off Saturday to go on a date with me?"

Mitchie thought for a moment. "I could try."

"Thank you." Shane grinned happily.

"No, thank _you_. I haven't had anyone but my parents for so long."

Shane frowned a little. "It's fine. Can I have your number?"

"Yeah, as long as I can have your number." Mitchie seemed oblivious to his frown as she programmed her cell phone number into his phone and he put his in hers.

"I'll call you with the details." Shane stated.

Mitchie smiled. "Ok. See you later."

Shane nodded in agreement and left.

-The Healer-

'_Yeah it's just me-eeeee. It's just me and I'll find a way to make it. There's no one left to stop me. Here I go, can we take it from the top?' _

Mitchie dug through her bag and found her cell phone. She pressed the talk button and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mitchie? Yeah, it's Shane."

"Oh, hi Shane."

"Hey. So, I'm calling about tomorrow."

"What about- Oh yeah!" Mitchie blushed, embarrassed.

Shane laughed. "Yeah, tomorrow. Saturday, our date. You can take a break from the hospital right?"

"Oh, yeah. I can. Where are we going?"

"The movies. Then a surprise after that. Wow, I feel like I really know you." Shane laughed again.

"I feel the same way," Mitchie giggled. "What time?"

"Can I pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah, from the hospital."

Shane sighed. "Yeah, the hospital. Do you ever see your parents?"

Mitchie was surprised by the sudden question. "Uh, yeah…"

"How often?"

She frowned. "Does it matter?"

"Mitchie, how often do you see your parents?"

Mitchie sighed in defeat. "About three times per week."

"You need a break from that hospital."

"I can't, Shane. They need me here. Can you just let it be?"

"Fine, but you still need a break. Anyway, see you tomorrow?"

Mitchie smiled. "Ok, see you tomorrow. Bye, Shane."

"Bye, Mitchie." He hung up.

-The Healer-

"Mitchie, hun, I've got your clothes here." Someone called as Mitchie rushed by.

Mitchie backtracked. "Thank you, Carla! Are you sure it's okay for me to leave?"

"Hun, if it's for a boy, you're fine."

"Thank you, Carla, seriously. Good bye!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran to the bathroom.

"You're welcome! Good luck!"

Mitchie changed quickly and hurried to the front of the hospital. She sat on a bench outside and a few minutes later, Shane pulled up. He opened the door to his car and got out.

"Hi, Mitchie!"

She grinned. "Hi, Shane!"

"You look great."

Mitchie blushed. "Thank you," The green blouse and black skinny jeans she had put on didn't seem like the nicest looking outfit, but if he liked it, she was good. "You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled.

Shane blushed, copying Mitchie's face. He was wearing grey skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, and a leather jacket. "Thank you, Mitchie. You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Shane opened Mitchie's door and closed it when she was in, then crossed to the other side of the car where he got in.

The drive to the movie theatre was short. When they got there, only a few teenage girls recognized Shane, and he signed autographs for them. They got in line after that. "What do you want to see?" Shane questioned Mitchie.

"Hmm… 2012?"

Shane seemed surprised. "You want to see that? I didn't think many girls would want to see that."

"Well, I'm not a normal girl."

Shane frowned. "I'm sorry."

"You're okay. This 'gift' isn't bad. So, 2012?"

"Sure, I wanted to see that!" Shane smiled and the two got their tickets, popcorn, candy, and drinks and found good seats in the theatre.

Throughout the movie, Shane kept sneaking glances at Mitchie. She was so beautiful! Shane smiled to himself. While thinking about it, he reached for the popcorn.

Conveniently enough, Mitchie glanced at Shane whenever he looked away, although she didn't know that. He was just so handsome! As she thought about this she reached for the popcorn.

Their hands met at the bowl and they stayed like that for a moment before Mitchie pulled her hand away. "Sorry, sorry." She blushed.

"It's fine, you were fine, I didn't mind." Shane smiled and turned back to the movie. Mitchie continued to blush, but also turned her attention to 2012 again.

When the movie was over, Shane and Mitchie got back into Shane's car. "So, time for the surprise?" Mitchie recalled what Shane had said the day before.

"Yeah. I hope you like it." He bit his lip.

"I'm sure I will. I've been told I'm easy to please." Mitchie reassured him. Shane nodded and started up the car. They drove out of the parking lot and down the street. After about 15 minutes, Shane parked up next to the curb. "A park?" Mitchie's eyebrows went up.

"Well, you seem like you don't get out much. Parks are awesome!" He exclaimed with the excitement of a 5-year-old.

Mitchie chuckled. "Ok, Shane. I'll try it out." They got out of the car and Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled her to the slide.

"C'mon, Mitch! You go down first." He climbed up after her, and she was ready, Shane gave Mitchie a light push. He slid down after her and hopped to her side. "Wanna go on the swings?" The way he looked and acted made Mitchie giggle. "What?" Shane frowned.

"You're just cute when you act immature. The good, adorable immature, I mean." Shane grinned and hugged her.

"Let's go to the swings now! They're fun to sit on while you look at the stars." Shane ran to the swings and jumped on. Mitchie laughed and jogged over to the swing next to him. "You know, I think after a little work, you can be just as immature as me!" Shane squealed as he started to swing.

"Oh, joy." Mitchie laughed along with Shane as she started sway. She tilted her head back and looked at the stars. "They're really beautiful."

"I come here a lot to think. Just looking at the stars helps with a lot."

"Deep, Shane, but true." He looked over at Mitchie, who was gazing at the stars. He smiled.

"Hey, I can be deep!" Shane said in fake hurt voice.

Mitchie giggled. "Okay, Shane, think what you want."

Shane grinned and looked at his phone. "Hey, it's getting late. Want me to take you home?"

"Sure. Let's go." She got up with Shane and they walked side by side back to the car.

"Where do you live?"

"437 Ceaser Road."

"Ok, we'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Ok." In 5 minutes, they arrived at Mitchie's house. She turned to open the car door.

"Want me to walk you to the door?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, by the way. I had so much fun tonight." She grinned and turned back to face Shane. She awkwardly hugged him over the seats. "See you later?"

"Call you later, might visit you tomorrow. So yes, see you later." Shane smiled. Mitchie laughed.

"Ok, Shane. Goodnight."

"'Night, Mitchie."

**Wow, this is 5 full pages and 1 line on the 6****th**** page long on Microsoft word. This chapter, including the beginning and ending A/Ns is 1,696 words. A lot right? So, hope you like and remember to feed Jason! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was wondering, do you guys mind if after this chapter, I skipped a few months? Just so I can move along with the story, I don't want to make it **_**too **_**long! XD So leave what you think in a review and hope you like the story!**

A week later, Shane decided to visit Mitchie at the hospital. "Hey, Mitch!" He shouted as he approached her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Shane. Thanks again for dinner last night, it was great."

He plopped down into the chair next to her. "No problem. I had fun."

"Me, too, but can I pay next time? You paid for the movie last week _and _dinner. Next two dates, _I _pay."

"No offense, Mitch, but I _am _the one who's in a famous band. Remember?"

"But I feel bad. It's not fair for you to always pay."

"Are we seriously talking about money? After our second date, too? C'mon, Mitchie, we can talk about it later."

"Ok, ok. Fine."

"Thank you." Just as Shane said that, a doctor came around the corner.

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie sighed. "What room?"

"C-45. Hurry." He turned and ran back from where ever he came from.

Mitchie frowned. "Sorry, Shane, I got to go."

"Can I come with you?" Shane asked.

"You want to?"

"Yeah, I want to see my baby in action!" He exclaimed.

Mitchie giggled. "You're so weird, Shane. C'mon, then." She stood up and grasped his hand. He got up, too, and the two walked to the room together.

-The Healer-

Four hours later, Mitchie walked into what seemed like the hundredth patients' room with Shane trailing behind. He still marveled at how cool it was that she could just touch someone and they were healed.

"Hey, Mary. How are you today?" She asked the young 7-year-old.

"Hi, Mitchie! I'm good. You look tired. Are you okay?"

Mitchie laughed. "I think you're the most mature 7-year-old I know!" Mary grinned. "Okay, need to get to work. Where's Owen?"

"Where he always is when his head hurts. Window."

Mitchie nodded and walked around the curtain around Owen's bed. "Hey, Owen, you okay?"

The little 5-year-old screamed in response.

"Oh, crap." Mitchie frowned and kneeled down to his curled up form. She placed her hand onto his orange colored hair and focused her energy into him. That's how she healed people, she focused. Owen began to calm down and his hands relaxed out of the fists they were in. He opened his big green eyes and blinked.

"Thank you, Mitchie." He whispered as he sat up.

"You're welcome, Owen. You gonna be okay, now?"

The boy nodded. "Yes." Mitchie hugged him. "Hey, want to come meet my friend?"

Owen's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" She picked him up and carried him to where Shane and Mary were.

"So, Owen, this is my friend Shane. Shane this is Owen and that's Mary." She set Owen down onto Mary's bed and went to stand by Shane.

"Hi, Shane!" Owen yelled. Shane laughed.

"Hi, Owen. Hey, Mitch?"

"Yeah, Shane?"

"What time is it?"

"Two o'clock."

"Wanna grab some lunch?"

"Ok. You guys going to be okay?"

Mary nodded. "I got this one, Mitchie. Owen and me can play Go Fish or something, right Owen?"

Owen grinned. "Yeah! I love Go Fish!"

Shane and Mitchie both laughed. "Okay, see you guys later!"

"Bye, Owen. Bye, Mary." Shane said. The two kids waved as he and Mitchie left the room.

-The Healer-

"You're good with kids, Mitchie." Shane bit into his hamburger.

"You aren't too bad yourself. Any siblings?" Mitchie sipped her Coke.

"Two. They're both younger than me. But I'm not mean to them."

"Ah, that's why."

"What about you? Sisters? Brothers?"

"No, I just have to deal with kids a lot."

"Yeah. So what's your favorite color?"

"Orange. You?"

"Blue. What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza. You?"

"Tacos. What's your favorite animal?"

"What is this, 20 questions?" She laughed.

"Sure, but you need to answer." Shane smiled.

"Ok, ok. Wolf or polar bear. How about you?"

"Seal or fox." Mitchie giggled. "What?"

"Both my animals could totally kill yours!"

"You're so weird, Mitchie."

**So, peeps, what you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me!! And tell me what you think about skipping a few months.**


End file.
